metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gorea
Question Is it just me, or does Gorea's first form resemble Samus's Power Suit? Since it is capable of changing its form and state of matter, perhaps it is mimicking Samus. Dark Ridley 17:24, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes it is just you. It is mimicking an alimbic. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:36, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, it does not resemble Samus's Power Suit, but does resemble her Varia Suit. Both Gorea's first form and Samus's Varia Suit have the same big shoulder design. DragonTetra I'm with DragonTetra. Shoulder design matches, but not much other than that. ''MetVet'' Maybe Gorea is made up of some Chozo tech, but mostly the arms. While everything else is alimbic tech.(SebastainE) ??? It's one of the few things they don't explain at all in the Metroid series. What the heck is Gorea?! Trace X 17:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I think that gorea is like a metroid prime ... they both took the shape of the strongest thing they saw. Gorea took alimbic ... metroid prime took ... METROID. Gorea took ALL of the Hunters weaponry, Metroid prime took space pirate technology ... Gorea took Alimbic technology and metroid prime (not sure) took the LEVIATHAN. (Metroid101) 7:56, 20 August 2009 So, do you think Gorea a special/mega/absorb-o-tech/metroidy/ metroid? Maybe Metroid Prime isn't a metroid at all because Gorea vaguely took on the form of an Alimbic, so maybe metroid prime vaguely took on the form of a metroid. Interesting... Trace X 00:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) That is very interesting.General Q-Nek 01:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) hmm and also it is in the prime series, so there may be a certain type of form copying species (kind of like the X), this could be an explination for metroid prime, it may have taken on the form of a leviathan as well as it's phazon producing properties, this species may end up being the result of an experiment, trying to combine metroids with the form copying ability of the X, this is why metroid primes DNA is so similar to a metroids. But the DNA of the X would be destroyed when coming into contact with metroid DNA......... Robertmetroid 17:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) my thoughts were that maybe it is of a species that rivals the metroid race, as it is said to have drained the life of Amblic the other idea I had was that it in fact is the origin of the metroid race, because it seems to absorb DNA as well as technology to better itself, but retains its feeding method (the draining of life force) it could also be the origin of the X, but my favourite opinion is that it is in fact the light form of the Ing, The Ing evolved in their dimension but its also possible they evolved in Samus’ dimension as well, and it fills the properties, it can be both parasitic as well as steal the form of another creature (or at least attempt to and come close. (it didn’t quite copy the Amblic, it instead took their best features and used them in conjunction with those of another race we have yet to see) as you can tell I’m a fan of Gorea :P, and I think it survived, I mean it’s a gas that can take physical form and survive and asteroid hit, I’m sure it can survive a mini nuke haha. Edited by Nidowa, 29th of October 2009. Make sure you sign your posts, Nidowa. (Rundas382 12:37, October 29, 2009 (UTC)) So gorea came in gas form, he then took the form of an Alimbic, we also know he can absorb technology/process data organically and also absorb their energy (as the hunters seemed to be drained of energy when he attacked them) so that kinda backs up my theory on an X and metroid cross breed, as the X process data organically, and metroids absorb some kind of energy from their victims, this sounds like a plausible explination for gorea except metroid and X DNA cannot co-exist, or maybe there is no X DNA, maybe there is just the X's ability to take forms, also gorea was originally a gas form maybe the X DNA was changed to exist with metroid DNA by someone and this resulted in a gas being, because there would still be X traces and the form could not fully join together, but then when gorea obsorbs the DNA of other creatures it can become a solid, by sort of making a barrier between the X and metroid cells/DNA Robertmetroid 14:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Maybe a mutated form of both? TantrumDog 01:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog Gorea still alive? Damn bastard (excuse me language) could be still alive.The game never states him as dead or killed. He's sort of like ridley or Dark Samus. it's not that surprising really. I mean he could still be alive, in a gaseous form. TantrumDog 05:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog :I hope not. If so, we would get a Mediocre Metroid Prime Hunters 2. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) We probably wouldn't even get a Metroid Prime Hunters 2 because the Prime series is over. I doubt anyway that Nintendo will ever release another EPIC Metroid game with Multiplayer for the DS... sob sob. TantrumDog 03:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog If you look at the start of the encounter with Gorea Phase 1, Gorea is in a more darkened form before changing to the yellow skin Gorea that uses the Battlehammer. Also, before the change over, a black gas is seen escaping upwards from Gorea and vanishes in thin air. I think it is fully possible that it replicated itself right at that moment, in another form, and perhaps gave itself survival with that action. DragonTetra "Corpses" In the battle with Gorea the hunters are not displayed even though they're incapitated by Gorea (who absorbed their abilities). Just wanted to point out. And BTW if Gorea had absorbed Shock Coil, wouldn't he be able to regenerate damage with it? TantrumDog 01:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog : Reading the Hunter pages I think the consensus is that the Hunters immediately fled the area once they had their weapons absorbed (possibly the absorbtion actually REMOVED their copy of the weapon?).-- AdmiralSakai 00:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Remember that Gorea is associated with Metroids in that it can devour life energy, and it is possible for these six hunters to have been completely devoured in that sense. Based on Corruption, a strong amount of contact made the corpses at Skytown instantly go poof. We know they were attacked by Metroid organisms. The hunters' corpses not being there could be the same situation. They hit the floor of the chamber and poof into a million tiny particles. DragonTetra Energy absorbtion If Gorea absorbed Sylux's abilities... why couldn't he absorb Samus' energy while using Shock Coil? That would nullify a lot of the damage done by the Imperialist of Samus. TantrumDog 05:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) While I'm not sure if Gorea was ever still enough to have been shown cloaked via the Imperialist affinity, Gorea does have the affinity features for every other weapon excluding the Shock Coil. The only other situation I know of where all affinities, aside from the Shock Coil, are present is when a player becomes the Prime Hunter in multiplayer. Considering that the Phase 1 Gorea theme is the main track for each of the hunters' themes, minus their unique jingles, it is possible that Gorea is meant to be the "Prime Hunter." Beyond that I'm not sure why Gorea is unable to have the Shock Coil's affinity, though its use of the Shock Coil is done at a much longer range than Sylux's and seems like it has more energy threads for linking user to enemy. DragonTetra Telepathic Message How is Gorea supposed to have sent the message. Descriptions of the seal sphere suggest that it locks away Gorea's mind (no mind, no telepathy). That coupled with the fact he was trapped in the infinity void makes me doubtful he sent it. Has it been confirmed that he sent the message? Tzion 03:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) No, but who else could possibly have done it?--AdmiralSakai 13:33, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :The Alimbics did. Did you not see the end where they appeared in Samus's mind? If they can do that, then surely they could send a small message telepathicly. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 14:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I considered that as well, but the Alimbic Elders had effectively no motive to send the message, especially in the form they did: Gorea was safely locked up in the Seal Sphere with no chance of escape, but the message was obviously intended to bring the galaxy's best and worst into the cluster and encourage them to poke around and trigger all sorts of security systems that could release the creature, as they very nearly did. If they had wanted the hunters to come and use the Omega Cannon to defeat Gorea, why not just say so? That sort of back-handed manipulation seems unsuited to the Alimbic's seeming benevolent attitude and respect for all life, not to mention rather likely to backfire and unleash the horror of Gorea on the universe yet again.--AdmiralSakai 16:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :If you recieved a message that said to go to an unknown place and destroy a creature that an entire race couldn't, would you go? They needed to draw people in to get rid of the monster, but they needed the best. The one(s) that came out on top would get the ultimate power, the Omega Cannon, and attempt to defeat Gorea. I wouldn't go if it was clearly put what was to happen, but I would if there was a mystery. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 17:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I still think it would be too risky, sending out a general lure and risking the very real possibility that who/whatever released Gorea would be unable to destroy it. If Samus had not arrived at the Oubliette when she did, Gorea would have dealt with the other Hunters, drained the Seal Sphere, and then left the facility hungry and ready to cause trouble. Besides, luring unsuspecting creatures to their probable deaths seems a bit cold-blooded for the Alimbic race, who were said to have valued peace and harmony above all else and were at least on good terms if not actually freindly with the Chozo and Luminoth. I suppose it could have been the Alimbic Elders, but the simpler explanation is likely Gorea, which had a vested interest in being released and no qualms about manipulating other beings into grave danger to do it.--AdmiralSakai 17:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :The Final Wish of the Alimbic Race, which is a lore entry, states, "Do not underestimate the danger concealed herein, we have sacrificed our world to confine the monstrosity known as Gorea. Do not seek this thing unless you have the means to destory it." There is no means to defeat Gorea in the Alimbic Cluster, as Sealing Gorea 01 states, "No weapon could defeat Gorea." Yes, that includes the Omega Cannon, as its scan states, "This proscribed weapon of mass destruction was called an abomination by the Alimbic Elders because of the harm it could inflict on anyone desperate enough to use it." They were desperate in those times (Alimbic War), and I can see an Alimbic warrior using the weapon against Gorea and ending up harmed by such usage. The Alimbic War 10 datashade is very insightful too, "If you are reading this message, our plan to contain Gorea was a success. Honor our sacrifice and do not seek this thing. Only harm can come from such a course." Another important detail is the gap of time between the end of the Alimbic War and the time of the message of "ultimate power" being sent out, which is at least thousands of years if not tens of thousands as stated in the game's manual. Any Alimbic that knew Gorea was sealed away wanted that to remain the case and likely were a part of the Oubliette anyways. Any Alimbic that may have escaped the war put that nightmare completely behind them. Gorea is the only reasonable sender for the telepathic lure of "ultimate power." DragonTetra :While it does state in Seal Sphere 01, "The fathomless power of the captive beast is the very engine of the Seal Sphere. As long as its psychic powers are ensnared, Gorea cannot escape." Another thing to be aware of is that this is just to prevent Gorea from escaping, as the next lore, Seal Sphere 02 states, "Gorea is immobilized within the Seal Sphere. Just one of many precautions taken to ensure its eternal captivity." Nothing is stated about Gorea not being able to do telepathic techniques or that Gorea cannot access its psychic energy, it is just that the energy is now being used to power the Seal Sphere to prevent Gorea's movements and therefore Gorea cannot use the full range of its psychic abilities. Note that this Seal Sphere is destroyed by the hunters, and that there is a second Seal Sphere present in the same chamber, that has an unspecified purpose. Seal Sphere 03 introduces the second Seal Sphere, "The Alimbic Order directed surviving citizens to transfer their essences into the Seal Sphere. Our combined psychic energy is the engine that powers the sphere." I think that would have something to do with Gorea's attack range not going beyond that yellow ring in that area of the Oubliette. Now the biggest twist of them all is that somehow Gorea has its own Seal Sphere connected to its body called the Gorea Seal Sphere. The engine for the Alimbic-powered Seal Sphere is seen below the arena through the yellow ring, and the Seal Sphere covered in entries 01 and 02, is the mechanism the hunters destroy. It's astounding and possible for Gorea to have made this third Seal Sphere for its own use, and I'm not exactly sure of the range of its purpose. DragonTetra :Now the reason why Gorea's lure of "ultimate power" took thousands of years to finally get sent out, is in part because of one of the Seal Sphere's (covered in Seal Sphere 01 and 02) taking away a great amount of its psychic energy and due to the fact that the telepathic message is going interdimensional. The Oubliette is in a completely different dimension, the Infinity Void, at the time the message is broadcasted. Keep in mind, there is no suggestion at all that the Alimbics ever had developed the ability to telepathically communicate across dimensions, only extradimensional exploration is emphasized. Gorea did something that wasn't before addressed as possible in the race it ruined. It's possible that the setting Gorea was in allowed for such an astounding technique to be developed, being that it was trapped in an interdimensional prison. DragonTetra ::While DragonTetra's theory is possible, I'm still not convinced. If the intention of the Alimbics was to simply imprison Gorea, why not destroy the Alimbic Cannon? Why create the Octoliths? I've thought about it and after a while something occurred to me: During the entire battle with Gorea the only way to defeat him was by attacking the Seal Sphere. Not even the Omega Cannon could damage Gorea directly. Perhaps sealing Gorea was only phase one of a plan to destroy him completely, thereby freeing the essence of the Alimbics from the Sphere. If the Alimbic Elders were involved it would explain: 1. Why Samus receives telepathic messages from the Octoliths, 2. Why the six hunters just happened to carry the six weapons necessary to activate the sequence, and 3. Why a means to reach Gorea was left behind. Another possibility is that Samus's coming was prophesied and the elders simply prepared for it and acted bring about its fulfillment. Tzion (talk) 16:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Gorea's invisible arm I'm...... not sure if it's normal..... at least I don't think it is, but I destroyed one of his arms right when the other one regenerated, and it turned invisible...... It confused me at first, thankfully I was still able to "destroy" the arm......Pikmin theories (talk) 19:25, February 16, 2018 (UTC)